


A Dance With The Prince

by SimplyEssa



Series: Spilling Red [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hairless Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Jacket sharing, M/M, Minor Character Death's, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-consensual Non-Graphic Sex, Not a lot of fluff..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Really Heavy Angst, Sad Keith (Voltron), Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unrequited Keitor, Violence, Whump, also my specialty, angst with a semi-happy ending, but the warning's there, emotional torture, my specialty, why isnt that a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Part Nine of Shattering Keith- now called Spilling Red-."As you can see, I have the Red Paladin in my ship, on his own consent. I have asked him if he wishes to leave," Lotor wraps an arm around Keith's waist, who leans into the touch with a smirk. Lance feels the telltale sign of tears sting the back of his eyes. "And he declined my offer. I suggest that you look for a new Paladin. He is quite content here."With that, the feed shuts off, leaving four wide, unbelieving eyes, one filled with anger, and one set of determined, blue eyes."I knew it," Allura hisses, punching the nearest wall. "I knew we should not have trusted a Galra."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aj nkm  
> im sorry,  
> i guess  
> sorry it took so long :))

_Just stay here, you'll be fine._

Keith snorts despite himself.

What a shitty thing to say.

The hand- the clawed hand- around his throat tightens, cutting off his air flow completely. He tries to grip their wrist harder, but he can't- his fingers are starting to slip and his eyelids are starting to droop-

He thinks he hears Lance before the blackness engulfs his vision.

* * *

 When he wakes up (yes, he knows he passed out, and he knows it's pathetic, he doesn't need to be reminded), he's in his and Lance's bed, something warm against the back of his neck.

It comes in little puffs, parting his hair and exposing his neck to the frigid air.

Legs are tangled with his, something warm- an arm- is thrown across his waist and holding his hand.

He turns in their grip, smiling when he’s met with the familiar sight of unblemished tan skin and dark eyelashes. 

He presses a chaste kiss to said unblemished skin, rests his chin over Lance’s head and closes his eyes once more.

* * *

The next time he wakes up, it's to talking.

There's a hushed argument going on above him- he can't really make out the words, and he's no longer holding Lance, but someone, probably Lance, is holding him, fingers carding through his hair and gently tugging knots apart.

He sighs deeply, leaning into their touch. The fingers still for a moment before they move again, the volume of the argument slowly gaining audio.

"-he doesn't like the pods, Allura!" It's a hushed whisper, definitely Lance, and now that he thinks about it, Lance's fingers are shaking.

"He needs his throat to heal," they say- probably Allura- voice low but not whispering, either. "If it does not heal, it could alter his vocal chords-"

"He's claustrophobic," Lance retorts, grabbing a fistful of Keith's hair. It stings, but not enough for it to hurt. "I've asked him if he wanted to go in the pods for minor injuries, like this, and he said no."

"It is not his choice-"

"Yes it is!" Lance snaps, pulling at Keith's hair. It does hurt this time, but he doesn't make a noise. He wants to hear this. "You can't just make him go into the damn-"

"I can, and I will if I have to, Lance," Allura says, a string of venom lacing her words. "He could put all of you in danger on your next mission-"

"He doesn't need a pod!" Lance yells, again, anger slipping into his words. Each syllable he says, the grip he has on his hair tightens. Keith knows he doesn't mean to, but he can't find it in himself to open his eyes and ask him to stop when the argument is about him.

"If that does not get healed in the next two days, Keith could lose the ability to speak," Allura hisses.

"Then we'll find another damn way," Lance spits, voice dangerously low. He lets go of Keith's hair and presses a light kiss there, then lets go of him. The mattress bounces, probably Lance getting off, and his source of warmth is gone. He shivers, skin exposed to the cool Castle air. "There has to be more than just healing pods-"

"There isn't."

"Then he's not going to be healed. It's just a couple of bruises," Keith has only heard Lance this angry twice. Once with his brother when he almost drowned Keith (well- that was Keith's fault, but Lance wouldn't listen to him when he said that, because his brother pulled him underwater) and the other when Allura disliked his Galra side. "His vocal chords will be fine."

"Lance-"

"No," There's a swoosh, and the mattress beside him is dipping, a warm arm going around his shoulders. Keith realises he's been shivering the entire time Lance was gone. "I'm not arguing about this anymore. Get out."

There's a long pause of silence, but then there's light footsteps, and another swoosh.

He hears Lance sigh, then he's pressing his whole body against Keith's, draping a soft blanket over both of them, and burying his nose in his hair. "Sorry for pulling your hair," he mutters, rubbing little circles into his back.

Keith shrugs, slipping his arms around Lance's warm back.

"You wanna keep sleeping?" Keith shakes his head, shoving his cold nose into the crook of Lance's neck. "Cuddling?" Keith wants to, he does, but they should probably get up and ready for the day.

He sits up tiredly, pulling away from Lance's arms and rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

"You're adorable," Lance sits up beside him, a small smile decorating his face. Keith feels heat rise to his cheeks, but pushes it down forcibly. "You wanna get up, then?"

Keith nods, tilting his head to the side to kiss Lance's cheek. Lance huffs a short laugh, falling back onto the bed. He rolls his eyes, swinging his legs over the bed and planting his pale feet onto the floor. He gets up, stretching and cracking his back.

"Hey, so," Lance starts, placing his forearms beneath him to sit up. "What do you remember from the last mission?"

Keith furrows his eyebrows in thought.

They'd been sent to a planet- S'eng-orley, if he remembers correctly, halfway during their trip back to Earth. Keith, Lance and Allura had been sent to the planet as foot soldiers, while the rest of the team, save for Coran, had fought with their Lions in the air. They'd received word that Lotor, just Lotor, not his crew, was in the S'engiens castle, giving them a chance to take him down once and for all. When they got to the Castle, Lance didn't want him coming with them in case Lotor caused any flashbacks, so they left him guarding the entrance, and as possible backup. He'd been waiting for at least ten minutes when someone snuck up on him, and pinched one of the nerves in the back of his neck that rendered him immobile for at least five minutes. Three of them- one purple, looking vaguely like his mother, another multicoloured one, and one with a tail and mask- had ran past his crumpled form, leaving the biggest one behind, hovering over his body. She'd taunted him for a good few minutes, then, when she got bored, she started punching the wall, making decently (decently, as in huge, gaping holes) sized holes in the wall. When he had control over his limbs again, he snuck up on her, and tried to cut her back, but she was stronger and faster. She grabbed his neck and forced him onto the wall, bayard falling from his hand, feet dangling. She was choking him, he couldn't breathe, and Lance is rooms away, and- and he _'s going to die-_

"Hey- hey, Keith! Breathe, c'mon baby, breathe," Tight fingers are gripping his shoulders, worried, blue eyes frantically searching his face. He inhales deeply, lungs burning as the oxygen finally re-enters his body. He gasps, coughing as he slumps into Lance, wrapping his arms around his waist. He buries his face into Lance’s shoulder, taking deep breaths of what smells like home, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Sorry," he mutters, pulling away from Lance. He wants to keep bathing in Lance's warmth, his  _safety_ , because no where else is safe, no one but him will ever be safe again- but they need to get up and face the day, maybe get some training in, and some pill for the pain coming from his neck. "We should go," he says, ignoring Lance's protesting look. He gets out of bed, hardly wondering how he got back onto it, walking into the closet and pulling out the first pair of pants and shirt he can find, uncaring of who's it is. He combs his fingers through his tangled up hair, and exits the closet, surprised to find a fully dressed Lance ready and waiting by the door.

"Well?" Lance asks, tapping his foot impatiently. Is- Did he make Lance mad? "Are we going, or what?"

Swallowing thickly, he nods, setting a quick pace for the door, hoping Lance won't notice.

He does.

"Hey- Keith, slow down-"

"You're taller than me," Keith explains, breath on the verge of hyperventilating. If Lance is mad then that means Lance won't like him anymore and if that happens then no one will stop him when they try to kick him off the team- "So you walk faster. I don't want to slow you down."

Lance raises a curious eyebrow, but nods.

From there on out, they walk Lance's pace.

* * *

During dinner, he moves from his original spot so he can sit beside Coran, giving Lance some space. Lance seems upset, but doesn't push.

He shouldn't be upset.

He would've just insulted Keith the entire meal, anyways.

"Paladins," Allura says, at the head of the table. Keith continues to stir his goo absentmindedly, trying to ignore the feeling of Lance's eyes on him. " _Paladins_ ," she says again, sharply, causing Keith to bring his head up. Everyone else is looking at Allura, except for Coran, who's looking at him with a small frown, while Allura glares him down. Keith lowers in his seat, but keeps his eyes on Allura. She straightens her posture and looks away once she knows Keith is listening. "After our meal, we will be talking to Lotor,"  _What?_   "We will interrogate him for Galra information, but there will be no physical violence involved," she sends Keith a pointed look, who shrinks under her gaze. He feels Lance's gaze burn holes into his head. "Purely words. Understood?"

They nod in agreement, Shiro being the only one to voice his confirmation. Keith remains silent, fidgeting with his spoon.

"You have twenty dobashes to finish eating and, as Lance calls it, suit up?" Something sharp twists in his heart and stomach as Lance sends her finger guns and a wink, something he used to do all the time as flirting for her and then Keith and-

His spoons snaps in half, not loud enough to be heard over the chatter of the others, but enough to be heard by Coran.

"Keith," Coran says quietly, once the others start to eat again. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Keith snaps, disposing the broken utility onto the table. He takes another look at the green goo and decides he isn't willing to risk eating with how twisted up his insides are. He gets up, shoving back his chair a bit too harshly and makes to leave the room.

"Keith?" Lance says, startling Keith enough to turn around. He sees Lance getting up, the others watching with confused looks. Coran looks like he's solving a puzzle in his brain, while Allura just glares at him for interrupting their meal. Lance, though, Lance looks concerned. "You should eat," he says, genuine concern lighting up his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do," he grits out, then leaves the room, not trusting himself to speak anymore words.

* * *

When they meet to talk to Lotor, Keith strays from the rest of the team, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He watches a spot behind Lotor's head, refusing to look anywhere near that sick bastard in fear of snapping. He'd tried to rape Lance, he nearly killed Shiro and himself, and he’d tried to rape Keith, too! And what, they think it's fine for him to come into their home? Even as a prisoner, it's still not helping Keith's mood. He wants to slit that asshole's neck and watch him bleed out, beg for help, like Keith did himself-

"Why is Keith so far?" He asks, head tilted in question with a smirk grazing his lips. Keith snarls, fingers itching to grab his bayard. "Is he too scared to come any closer? In fear of being tortured over and over again once more?"

Keith just glares at him, fingers tightening on his bicep. He sees Hunk grab Lance's shoulder out of the corner of his eye, holding him back. Does... does that mean Lance isn't mad? 

He's so  _confused_.

“Shut the fuck up!” Lance yells, struggling in Hunk’s hold. Lotor turns his attention to him,  smiling.

”Don’t you think it’s a bit self-centred, the way he only pities himself for that entire capture?” Lotor’s only adding fuel to the flames, he realizes, and it’s working perfectly well on Lance _and_ Keith. “You’d think he’d be trying to break my neck from how I inserted my dick into your tiny little human-“

Lotor is cut off when Keith lunges at him, shoving Allura out of his way and reeling his fist back as he knocks Lotor out of the chair and onto the ground. He hears nothing but buzzing as something grabs his fist from behind, wraps an arm around his waist and throws him away. The only thing he sees is Lotor’s smug face as he hits the floor a few feet away, red tinting his vision. 

“I’ll kill you!” Keith shouts, rolling to his feet and charging at Lotor again. He sees a flicker of fear cross over Lotor’s features before someone’s grabbing his waist and throwing him over their shoulder. He kicks and punches, thrashing in their grip. “Let me go! I’ll fucking kill him!”

He continues to struggle even as the doors close behind them; even as he’s set onto the ground. He manages a solid kick into their stomach before he realizes that it’s Hunk, holding his stomach with a pained look.

”Keith, calm down,” He says quietly, kneeling in front of him. Keith nods, biting his lip as he takes deep breaths. One, two, three- “It’s okay. He’s trying to rile you up, he didn’t rape Lance.”

Keith knows that. “R-right,” he nods again, nails digging into his palms. “Sorry for kicking you,” he says sheepishly, breathing under control.

Hunk shrugs with one shoulder, then stands back up. He offers him a grin. “I’m going back in there, but Allura thinks you should stay out here for the time being. I’m supposed to bring Lance out, too.”

”What’d Lance do?” Keith asks, scooting backwards so he’s leaning against the wall.

”The second you were off of him he made some comment about you, and- well, Lance nearly gouged his eyes out.”

He isn’t mad.

_He isn’t mad._

Hunk must notice his grin because he laughs shortly, then enters the room with a small wave. He hears shouting before the door closes, but he can’t be sure.

Seconds later, Hunk is coming out of the room while holding a still thrashing Lance, who has a look of pure anger on his face. 

Keith freezes up, breath hitching.

”Let go! He doesn’t get to say that! Fuck him!” Lance is still shouting, trying to pull himself out of Hunk’s grasp even as the door shuts. “Let me kill him! Let me kill that sick fucking bastard!”

Keith curls into himself, not enough for Hunk to notice, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands start to shake. He tucks them into his knees, pinching the skin to ground himself.

He can’t have another breakdown. He’d gone months without one, Earth trip not included, and he wouldn’t start back up now, just because some stupid-

Then someone sobs nearby, a soft hiccuping noise he’s only heard once before. 

He gingerly peels his eyes open, watching as Lance covers his mouth and hides his face into his knees as his body trembles, muffled sobs escaping his lips.

Keith crawls over to him, his own wet eyes be damned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, feeling tremors wrack through his body.

Lance all but melts into him, wrapping an arm around his waist and digging his fingers into the material of his shirt. Keith, feeling his own tears start to fall, buried his face in Lance’s hair and wills himself to stay silent. Lance needs him.

Slowly but surely, Lance’s tears fades and he’s sniffling, unraveling himself from Keith and pulling away. He offers a shaky grin, wiping at his eyes as he leans against the wall, staring at the ceiling. “I hate Lotor,” he mutters.

”Me too,” Keith says, wiping at his own eyes and cheeks, rubbing away the tears. Lance doesn’t need to know. “I want to kill him,” he admits, pulling himself towards Lance and curling into his side.

Lance settles an arm around his shoulders, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Me too,” He rests his head on Keith’s, playing with his fingers. Keith sighs, a smile grazing his lips as he burrows a little closer. “I’m sorry if I made you upset, earlier.”

”What?” Keith sits up, knocking Lance’s head off his own. Lance squawks, nearly falling in his attempt to stay upright. “I thought you were mad at me!”

Lance blinks owlishly, licking his lips, a sheen of saliva decorating his mouth. “I... I’d never be mad at you,” he furrows his eyebrows, sitting up a little straighter. “Why would you even think that?”

”You...” Keith trails off, trying to think of the reason he came up with earlier, or any reason at all, that Lance hasn’t tried to convince him would never be true. “I... I don’t know,” Lance sends him a look that defines the phrase ‘ _I told you so’_ , but he continues on. “You-you seemed mad when I was slow getting changed, a-and you started-started flirting with  A-Allura, a-and-“ He chokes off, eyes filling with tears once more.

“I wasn’t mad,” Lance says, kneeling in front of him and kissing right below his eyes, where the tears begin to leak. “And the flirting- I do that for fun and she knows that too. It’s not at all serious, and if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop. Allura’s like a sister to me,” Lance explains, pulling him into a tight hug. Keith sniffles, clutching the front of Lance’s shirt with shaking hands. “You’re the only one I could ever love, Keith.”

Keith bites his lip to keep from sobbing, body trembling as he makes himself small enough to fit in Lance’s lap. Lance runs a soothing hand through his hair, relaxing him. “Can...can we go to bed?” He asks quietly, voice sounding too small and frightened for his liking.

“Yeah, of course,” Lance says, a yawn cracking halfway through his sentence. Keith giggles, a sound that startles him. He’s never made the sound before. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, please giggle more often,” Lance laughs, kissing the tip of his nose. Keith surpresses another giggle, mostly because he hates blushing.

He feels himself being picked up before he actually realizes he’s being picked up, arms flying to Lance’s neck as he walks down the hall.

“Lance,” He sighs, arms tightening as Lance bounces on purpose. “I can walk,” he scowls, fidgeting in his grasp.

”I don’t care.”

He huffs. 

* * *

By the time midnight rolls around, Keith is still awake.

He’s been awake ever since Lance brought him here, deposited him on the bed and tickled him until he would let Lance spoon him, not that he hated cuddling, but he had a 'loner' reputation to maintain, too wired up to sleep.

He sighs, turning in Lance's grasp so he can be chest to chest with him, tracing little patterns onto his bare chest.

He feels Lance breathing shift, then the arm around him is leaving and Lance is sitting up. Keith frowns, but sits up as well.

"Can't sleep either?" Lance asks, breaking the silence. Keith nods. "Lotor?"

Keith nods again.

"I want to talk to him, or- or something," Keith sighs, playing with the hem of his- Lance's- shirt.

"Me too," He mumbles back, mouth turning into a frown.

Keith hums in thought, then plants his feet on the floor and stands up. He stretches, knees cracking as he takes a step. "What are you doing?" Lance asks, following him out of bed with a small yawn.

"Going to talk to Lotor."

Something flashes in Lance's eyes, then he's leaving the room, dragging Keith with an arm around his waist.

* * *

"I was wondering when you two would show," Lotor comments casually, just as Keith and Lance enter the room, cell door sliding open. Keith's muscles tense as he watches Lotor lean back in the chair he's chained too, a calm smile dancing on his face. Lance remains calm, somehow, walking forwards until he's in front of the table, an icy grin on his face, one that sends shivers down Keith's back.

"Yeah, well, we're here now," Keith snaps, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, glaring at Lotor. "And we have questions."

"Do you now?" Lotor inquires, smile slowly turning into a smirk.

Lance grins just as wide, eyes alight with a sadistic fire. "Yes, and we won't be as nice as Allura was earlier," Lance purrs, trailing the metal of the table as he walks the length of it, getting closer to Lotor. "See, I know what you did to him, and I know what you tried to do to me," Lotor eyes him calmly as Lance approaches closer, pulling Keith's dagger from a pocket in his pants. Keith's eyes widen, hands reaching to grab the knife handle that usually protrudes from his lower back. There's nothing, confirming the fact that yes, Lance had taken his knife  _without_ his permission.

"Lance-"

"And I want you to feel the same way as Keith did, go through the same things," Lance drags the tip of the blade down Lotor's cheek, leaving a thin pale line in it's wake. Lotor regards it with amusement, lips quirking into a smile. "But Allura won't allow us to do-"

"Lance," Keith steps forward, arms at his sides. "Put the knife down."

"That," He continues, as if he hadn't heard Keith. "So I guess I'll have to settle with shallow cuts, hm?"

"Babe," Keith says, grabbing Lance's attention. Keith tends to use the pet name 'babe' when he needs Lance's attention, or if he's really tired and doesn't think much of it. Lance looks over, blue eyes icy as he smiles at Keith. "I need you to put the knife down-"

"'Babe'?" Lotor hums, watching their interaction with an amused smile. His smile twists into a smirk, eyeing Keith carefully. "Isn't that a human nickname for lovers?" Lotor asks, but neither responds, hardly sparing him a glance. "It's surprising you two got together, considering whenever I touched him he would lean into my touch, beg for more, as if he hated you-"

With an angered scream, Lance plunges the knife into Lotor's shoulder.

"Lance!"

Lance grabs the knife again, tearing it out of the lilac skin, reels it back to go in again.

Lotor only laughs.

As much as he wants Lotor to die, to  _suffer_ , they're the good guys, and they can't do that. So Keith does the only logical thing; Slides over the table as the knife is coming down, throwing his body in between Lotor and the blade. He sees shock take over Lance's face, and Keith knows he tries to bring the blade back to keep it from hitting him, but it's too late, it already has too much momentum.

The knife,  _his_ knife, drags a thin line into his bicep before it's being pulled away, a clatter as it hits the ground. Keith stumbles forwards, hand flying to cup his bicep and try to lessen the amount of blood that escapes his bicep.

" _Dios,_ I'm so sorry-" Lance is pulling him away from Lotor, covering the cut with his hands as well. It stings as Lance puts pressure on it, causing Keith to try and jerk away from the pain. Keith stumbles again, falling onto Lance's chest. The room spins around him and Keith vaguely realizes something-someone, Lotor, is laughing behind them.

"'s fine," he slurs, going limp in Lance's hold. "Just a cut."

"A deep cut, god, I'm so sorry," Lance says again, setting Keith on the table and letting go. Keith whines at the loss of warmth,  _safety_ , falling backwards. Lance maneuvers Keith's pale, blood soaked hand onto his cut to keep it from bleeding out. "I'm gonna grab a first aid cut, alright? I'll be right back, keep pressure on the cut," Lance brushes the hair from his eyes as he exits his line of vision. Keith almost whines again.  _Almost_. "And you," Lance snarls, obviously glaring at Lotor. "If you so much as  _touch him_ , I will break every bone in your body and make sure you stay awake to feel the pain."

Lotor has the audacity to snort as Lance runs out of the door, in search of a first aid kit.

"Look at you," Lotor says, a hint of laughter still in his voice, as Keith stares at the ceiling, trying to keep as much pressure on his bicep as he can, pain be damned. "So helpless, so weak. You were better before I took you; stronger. I guess four months worth of torture can do that to a person, don't you think?

_What?_

"What?" he croaks out, unable to filter himself and remain silent. "N-no, it was only a week."

"A week?" Lotor laughs,  _again_ , god, Keith hates that sound. "Is that what they told you?"

"I-"

Lance barges in again, a bright blue box in his hand. He sets it by Keith's head wordlessly, pulling out a roll of gauge and a bottle of a clear liquid, probably something to clean the cut with. He rolls up Keith's long, blue sleeve up to the shoulder, pressing a wad of toilet paper, or something, he's not sure, to the bottle and pouring some on, then placing it over the cut. It stings, but not enough that it makes him move away.

"You know," Lotor comments, breaking their silence. "If I had some of your blood I could get our Galranians to track down your family," Keith turns his head to the side, glaring down Lotor. Lance's hand stills on Keith's arm, processing what Lotor said. "Sorry- Galranians are Earth's version of hounds."

" _What?_ " Lance says, taking the wad off his arm and wrapping gauze around it. The bleeding seems to have stopped, cut not as deep as Keith- Lance managed to convince Keith it was before, leaving the gauze as white as it was in the roll.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Lotor asks, genuine curiosity tinting his voice.

"How- Earth- you-"

"Oh," Lotor hums in thought for a few seconds, tapping his claws against the chair. Keith sits up, getting himself off the table with Lance's help. "I tracked it down a while ago. I didn't tell my father; It's an amusing little planet, I did not realize the Blue Lion was on it, and even if I did, I wouldn't have told him. I wish to keep it alive, it's a cute planet."

Keith scowls as Lance growls at Lotor, muscles tensing as if he's about to tackle Lotor. Keith grabs Lance's bicep, keeping him in his place.

"I can do it for you too, you know," he looks at Keith, then, as if expecting the same reaction from Keith. Keith just blinks, this threat having no effect on him. After all, the only family he has-had there was Shiro, and, well... "What, no parents? No siblings?"

Keith doesn't answer.

Lotor looks into his eyes, then gasps. "Oh! You're- you're  _her_ son, aren't you?" Lotor spits out the word ' _her_ ' as if it hurt him to say. Keith's stone face must crack, because Lotor continues. "Yes, I can see it in the eyes. The same bright fire, the same purple colour," Keith tries to remember how to breathe, taking a step away from the table. Lance reaches out to him, but doesn't say anything. "It's a shame, really. That- that  _whore_ left the Empire because of it's ways, fled to Alfor. He sent her to Earth, so she could be  _safe._ She was a good fighter, but she couldn't fight off all of the Galra. She went to that planet- Earth- for a little while, then when she realized  _I_ was tracking her a few years back, she fled  _again_ ," Keith inhales sharply, fingers digging into his thigh to ground himself. "I found her, killed her. Slit her pretty little neck open and watched her bleed out."

"Keith," Lance murmurs, stepping into his personal space, cupping his cheeks. Keith suddenly feels the wetness on them, fingers twitching on his thigh. "Who's he talking about?"

"His mother."

At that, Keith screams, trying to lunge at Lotor. Lance grabs both of his arms and pulls him back before he gets the chance, earning a struggling Keith in his hold. Keith continues to scream, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Pathetic," Lotor mutters, leaning back in his chair as he eyes them. Lance snarls, but doesn't let go of Keith. Keith stops screaming and struggling, breathing harshly as he tries to stop crying. "Like I said before, it's now wonder you were so easy to keep for four months."

Wait-

He had said that before.

"What?" He feels Lance still beside him, arms loosening on his. He jerks them out of his grasp, turning to face Lance. "What does that mean?"

"I, uh-" Lance breaks off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, did he not tell you?" Lotor laughs, repeating his words from earlier. Keith turns to him, scowling. "You were in my gracious care for four months. Acted just like your mother."

Four months.

 _Four months_.

Keith's vision blurs, and he's running out of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, THAT TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT, AINSFFASINOFMAKPSFONAOSMAFKAS  
> IM SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING BUT I WANTED TO GET IT OUT TONIGHT SO Y'ALL COULD HAVE THE NEWEST PART!!!!!!!!!!  
> I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED, COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE APPRECIATED (kudos are too,,, but you dont,, have too,,,) AND HANG ON, Y'ALL, THIS IS GONNA BE ONE WILD RIDE  
> we survive off unbetad works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz keep loving me i know theres not angst yet but there w i l l b e

“Keith!”

He shouldn’t have hid it.

”Keith, please, come back!”

He should’ve told him.

”Let me explain!”

It shouldn’t have come to this.

His heart lurched when he hears a sob, muffled but there, echo down the hallway as he chases after Keith. 

He doesn’t know where Keith is trying to get to, but somehow, he’s managing to keep a good amount of space between them. It surprises Lance; He had always been as fast as Keith, if not faster, and since... since the whole incident, he’s been able to outpace him more times than once.

He watches as Keith turns a corner too fast, too sharp, trips over his own feet and crumbles to the floor with a painful smack.

It’s all the time he needs to catch up.

He slides to his knees when he gets there, places his hand on the back of his neck, hopefully in a comforting manner, and wraps his arm around Keith’s waist as he tries to get to his feet.

”Let go!” Keith yells, lashing out with the arm not trapped by Lance’s arm. His elbow smashes into Lance’s nose, which causes his grip to loosen. He lets go of Keith’s neck to grab at his nose; tastes blood.

On any other occasion, Lance would’ve been proud of Keith for gaining the upper hand, but the circumstances don’t call for it (even if he is proud).

”Let go,” He says quieter, struggles beginning to weaken as his cries grow stronger.

Lance’s heart lurches.

He goes limp in Lance’s arms, allowing himself to be manhandled (which is quite alarming, he hates letting Lance control his movements), as he half heartedly tries to shove Lance’s body away. “Please.”

Lance is strong.

He knows that.

His level in the training deck is approaching Shiro’s, level 11, he beat an entire squad of Galra commanders alone (which, evidently, had Keith being hurt as the motivation), he’s able to carry Keith from the control room to their room and back, without putting him down, twice, he’d been able to convince Pidge to go to bed one night while she was looking for her brother, he’d stayed (mostly) sane during their... field trip with Lotor, the one that started this whole mess, he’s been helping Keith pick up all of his broken pieces and mend them back together (for four months, might he add), and, not to brag, but, he survived a literal shot to the heart.

And despite all of that, he turns into putty when Keith is involved.

He lets go.

Keith bolts.

* * *

He goes back to where they’re keeping Lotor.

With hunched shoulders and an impenetrable scowl on his face, he presses his palm on the pad, maybe a bit too hard, but why should he care, and shoves his way through the entry-

“-you go,” the voice is Allura’s, back to him as she leans over the table, hands braced in the edge as she enters Lotor’s personal bubble.

”Would you now?” Lotor questions, eyes flicking to Lance’s frozen figure in the doorway, then back to Allura’s face.

”Yes.”

”Oh, alright,” he casually leans back in his chair, cuffed arms and sliced bicep be damned. “What would you like to know?”

Allura’s shoulders tense more, if anything, as she lets go of the table and folds them behind her. Lance stays rooted to the spot, unable to make himself move, allow himself to breathe. “How to take down your army.”

”Simple,” Lotor makes an attempt to smile casually, but it comes out as a smirk. “You fight,” Allura stiffens, fingers going white form how hard they’re holding eachother. 

“That is not-“

”You said,” Lotor brings up his cuffed hands and raises a finger, effectively cutting her off. “How to take down your army. I answered.”

She inhales sharply, let’s go of her hands. They clench into fists as she raises one back.

”Allura!” He finds it in himself to move again, taking long strides until he has an arm settled around her shoulders, keeping her from doing anything rash. Lotor smiles calmly, having already seen him, but Allura’s eyes are wide, lips parted in shock. “Hey, so, Hunk made something he thought you should try,” he’s lying through his teeth, but Allura’s always been oblivious and he’s always been a good liar. He leads them away, tightening his grip on her shoulder when she doesn’t move. “We should get going.”

Allura glares at him but complies, allowing herself to be pulled out of the room. He feels Lotor smirk at his back the entire time but he chooses to ignore it in favour of calming Allura down.

Once the door shuts, Allura grabs his arm, twists it behind his back, and slams him against the wall. Lance yelps, forcing his muscles to relax, because it’s just Allura, it’s not a threat. 

Mostly.

“Never,” she hisses our, eyes steeled into a glare. “Interrupt me again.”

Lance levels her with a glare of his own, recalling all of the times she had ignored Keith or his wishes in favour of making him cry when Lance and Keith were alone. “Never insult Keith again, and we have a deal.”

She huffs out a sharp, barely contained breath. “Understood.”

”Good.”

She lets go of his arms, turns on her heel and smoothly walks away, hair blowing in unimaginable wind.

He lets himself catch his breath, rub the sore spots in his arm, then walks to the kitchen.

Allura might not have wanted to come, but Lance does, and he sure as hell hopes Hunk made some food.

* * *

When he gets to the kitchen, he hears yelling.

He immediately takes off in a run, not caring that he was only a few feet away, and nearly breaks down the door in his haste to get in.

He pants as he stops in the doorway, eyes wide as he watches Pidge scream profanities on top of a counter, while Hunk uses an Altean version of a fire extinguisher on something red and burning.

It smells like burnt fabric.

”What’s going on?” He manages to keep his voice calm despite the nagging feeling that he’s seen that shade of red before, the turn of unease in his gut. 

Hunk yells, whips around with the fire extinguisher still spraying. Lance doesn’t have time to cover his face before it covers his entire front half.

”Lance!” Hunk shouts, a clang sounding from the floor, presumably Hunk dropping the can. Lance brings up his sleeved arm to wipe at his shut eyes, only to realize he can’t, because it’s got just as much foam on it as his eyes do. He hears Pidge laughing to the side. "Oh my God, oh God, are you okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't even think-" Hunk is scrubbing at his face with a rag of some sort, wiping away any of the foam as he can. Lance laughs at his worried face when he can opens his eyes.

"It's fine, Hunk," Though his mind is racing, and his gut is churning, he manages to force Hunk into a hug. Hunk laughs, willingly wrapping his arms around Lance and lifting him off the ground. 

When he's set back down, he's grinning, and the urge to puke has lessened. He must've saw wrong. There's no way that could've-

With the foam slowly dissipating, he sees it, and he can confirm that, no, he didn't see wrong.

Keith's jacket is laying in a crumbled heap on the floor, a giant hole covering the back, edges fraying. The arms are blackened, steam still rising from the entire thing. Lance gapes, barely noticing that Pidge has stopped laughing and looked away, while Hunk looked seconds away from crying.

"Uh," Lance's eyes widen as he hears a voice echo in the room. "G-guys?"

He hears something clatter to the ground.

"Keith!" Hunk cries, running to hug Keith as Lance turns around. Keith is standing in the doorway, arm shaking while it rests on the entry. His face is pale, eyes wide. "Keith, oh my God, I'm so, so, so-"

Keith flinches as Hunk hugs him, stiffening in his arms.

He doesn't relax.

Pidge looks at him, the jacket, and back, a scared look on her face.

They've fucked up.

"Keith?" Lance asks, taking slow steps towards Keith as Hunk lets go of him. Keith's fingers are curling into a fist from where its resting on the entryway, eyes starting to fill with tears. "Hey," he steps forwards until he's in Keith's personal space, resting a warm hand on Keith's shaking arm. "It's okay, you're not-"

Keith recoils violently, glassy eyes narrowing into a glare. " _Don't_ ," he hisses, clenches his fists. "This isn't some fucking- fucking panic attack," his eyes flick to the burnt jacket, his scowl grows larger. "What  _happened_."

It's not a question, it's a demand.

"Well, u-uh, your jacket was on the- the counter, and we were using the s-stove," Hunk's voice is filled with fear and worry; he shifts in place as he speaks. Keith's scowl slowly grows bigger, angrier. "It- the stove, I mean, malfunctioned or something and it- it started a fire, and-"

Lance sees the moment Keith is going to run.

"And your jacket-"

"My  _mother's_ jacket," Keith hisses, face turning bright red in anger.

Hunk's jaw snaps shut.

This time, Keith doesn't run.

He slowly turns on his heel, and stalks out of his room, every muscle in his body tense.

* * *

 

After Keith had left, Lance knew better than to try and chase him down. The last time that had happened, Keith had gotten scared, and Lance had ended up letting go. So, instead, Lance had stayed behind to help clean up the mess and maybe scold Hunk and Pidge, even though they didn't deserve it. When they had finished, nearly an hour had passed. He had spent another ten minutes in his room cleaning up, trying to give Keith more time.

He failed.

It's how he finds himself in the hangar, not even five minutes later, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn’t find his jacket, which meant Keith had stolen it at some point during the day.

Not that it bothered him, of course. 

“Keith?” He calls out, looking up at the prone Red Lion and slowing to a halt. The barrier is up, he realizes, but Red has her head laying on her paws, like a real cat, an rare form the Lions take when their pilot is distressed and in need of comfort;  something it had done for Lance, once, when Keith was in a pod. He lays his hand on the barrier. “You in there?”

The response takes long; long enough that Lance’s feet start to hurt and his arm starts to shake from it’s raised position.

”N-no,” the voice of it’s speaker is hoarse; wavering. 

“Babe,” he knocks on the barrier, frowning when he gets no response. “Let me in.”

There’s no response.

He sighs.

”Please.”

And Keith?

Keith is weak when it comes to Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h o o p d e r e i t i s  
> sorry for the wait :(
> 
> PLEASE CHECK OUT THE YOURE WELCOME PARODY THEY POSTED LINKS ARE AT THE END
> 
> also!! check the end!! for!! announcements!!

The second he brings his foot up, Red’s jaws slam shut, normally yellow eyes glowing a violent red, as she stretches her mechanical body into a threatening stance, as if she’ll fight Lance.

Lance’s mouth runs dry as he stays frozen in shock, eyes wide. “Red...?”

Her tail raises from behind, a bright blue light emitting from the end.

The same one she uses to shoot the Galra.

Unable to move, he stays where he is, lips parted in shock, because Keith-

Keith is telling her to do this.

Keith is telling her to _kill him._

A sharp, sudden sob startled him out of his shock, somehow, a sense of dread filling him. More sobs and loud cries are echoing through the room, coming from seemingly no where-

_You did this_

”I... what?”

Is that Red? How can he hear Red? How is Red even speaking english?

You have caused my cub his distress, his heartbreak, his pain

”Red,” he licks his dry lips, daring a step forward. Red growls, the laser on her tail growing brighter. He stills. “What are you talking about?” 

Instead of answering, she roars loudly, as if she’s crying just like her Paladin, _his baby_ - 

A screen flickers to life right before him, projected from Red’s blood red eyes. He raises his hands in surrender, trying to keep his breathing shallow as Red sits down calmly, tail slowly lowering and eyes fading into their normal yellow. He doesn’t want to spook her back into boiling him alive. 

When he finally allows himself to relax, because no, Red isn’t going to kill him anymore, he lets his eyes focus on the screen before him, the one he didn’t know the Lions could produce-

His heart feels like it breaks in two.

On the screen is Keith, curled into a small, helpless ball, in the pilot seat, entire body trembling as he struggles to breathe properly. His thin, paler than normal fingers are picking at the insides of his wrists, leaving little red marks. There’s already a small cut, slowly leaking blood onto the pristine white of Red’s floor. Lance’s body aches to comfort him, to hold him, to make him feel better, but he knows he can’t do that, not if Red doesn’t want him in there.

The over feature he didn’t know the Lions had, the one he also forgot was broadcasting Keith’s heartbreaking cries seconds prior, fizzled into static before it started up again, revealing a scratchy, broken voice.

” _They don’t want me, they don’t want me, none of them want me, why would they want me, it’s not- they don’t want a Galra on their team, Lance won’t want me, he never wanted me, he never wanted me, never wanted me, Lance-_ “

Lance, numb, drops to his knees, feeling his own hot tears trail down his cheeks.

”I- please- I just-“

”You just what, Keith?” he whispers, tears loud as they hit the metal floor, even though he knows Keith can’t hear him.

“I just...” he trails off, a shudder passing through his body. He raises his head, sniffling loudly, and slowly uncurls himself, sitting properly in the seat.

Keith’s face, Keith, in general, is a wreck. There’s snot running from his nose, stopping just above the line of his mouth whenever he sniffs. There are still big, sloppy tears trailing down his red and blotchy cheeks. His wrists are bleeding sluggishly, but to his relief, not a lot, only small droplets of red where Keith’s nails broke the skin. The blue pants that cover his knees are dark from tears.

“Red...” he whispers, a small whimper escapes his throat, curling one arm around his midsection and hanging the other limb over the arm of the chair. “No... he’s not- he didn’t do anything- I’m just being dumb and- and pathetic-“

Lance inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth, feeling another piece break off of his heart.

”No- Red!”

Red had raised her paw seconds before Keith yelled that, as if preparing herself to stomp on Lance. She sends Lance a mental middle finger.

”He didn’t do anything,” Keith says softly, sniffling. “They didn’t do anything-“

”We did,” Lance whispers, clenching his fists and closing his eyes, slumps into himself. “We ruined your mom’s jacket, one of the only two things you had that connected to her,” he knows Keith can’t hear him, he knows that, but it gives him a sense of comfort knowing that Red can hear him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“

”Red,” Keith hisses, cutting Lance off. “What the fuck- Did you- I asked you to turn off the fucking intercom system-“

Lance’s eyes snap open, wide, to see Keith staring right back at him on the screen. The tears that slowed down are starting up again, fast, as the limb over the armrest of his chair is pulling something into his lap.

”Y-you came here for your- your j-jacket, right?” Keith asks, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks and voice cracking as it wavers. Lance, rendered speechless, slowly gets to his feet. “Oh- no, wait, don’t- I- I’ll just- just leave it- in- in- Red’s hatch and- and-“

Lance walks straight through the projection, and directly to Red’s jaw. 

“Lance, wait-“

He knocks, once; twice.

”Red- Red, no-!”

They open.

He walks inside, face emotionless, but seconds from cracking, and hands clenched into fists.

When he passes through the area behind the cockpit, he stops, unable to hear Keith’s voice, and looks around.

There’s a blanket and a pillow on one bench, the blanket twisted and falling off the edge. The pillow is folded in half and wet, squished into the corner. On the wall beside the makeshift bed, there’s a collage of photos. He steps closer, flicking on the lamp someone had placed there.

The pictures are all mixed together, some of the entire group, some of just Keith and Lance, some of just Lance. There’s one on the outside where Lance is on Hunk’s shoulders, holding a purple baguette and waving it at Pidge, who was perched on Shiro’s shoulders.

He remembers that day, one way before any of this ever happened, a few days before their final battle.

The one in the centre, one that was cut so it was shaped like a heart, was a picture of him coming out of the Altean pool, hair mid flip and face turned, lips parted slightly. His eyes are closed, water droplets sticking to his eyelashes and flinging off of his hair.

He doesn’t remember Keith taking that photo.

With a fond smile, he slips out of the small compartment room and into the cockpit.

His smile fades as he spots Keith, back pressed against the control panel, eyes wide and unseeing as he breathes shallowly, hands clenching and unclenching.

“Keith?” He steps closer, hands raised in the air, hopefully making himself look non-threatening. Keith flinches as he takes another step closer, his eyes shutting and head flung to the side violently. “Baby, hey, it’s just me, it’s just Lance-“

Keith’s eyes slowly peel open, clouded over wih fog and glassy. “Lance?” he murmurs, voice raspy and wavering. Lance nods, feeling another piece crack and slip off of his heart, again. “Lance,” he whispers desperately, arm letting go of the console and extending, as if reaching out for Lance.

Lance walks towards Keith, slowly, as not to scare him more, and takes the extended hand into his.

Keith all but melts into him, knees buckling and eyes fluttering shut. Lance catches him as he falls against his chest, Keith’s breaths getting slower and deeper.

He sinks to the floor with Keith in his arms, cradled securely against his still-bare chest, and waits patiently for Keith to get his breathing under control.

He’d never tell Keith, well, he might, maybe sometime in the future, but he’s so, so proud that Keith is finally learning how to stop his full blown panic attacks before they happen, without his help.

”S-sorry,” Keith’s scratchy voice pipes up, breath warm against his skin. “I-“

”Nope, no,” Lance cuts him off, pulling Keith closer when he tries to push away. “Don’t be sorry, we’ve gone over this, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

”Okay,” Keith sighs shakily, burying his nose in Lance’s shoulder. “Let’s stay here for a bit,” he whispers, voice still raspy (he doesn’t question why it’s so hoarse; he’d been crying for at least an hour, that’s bound to do some damage on your vocal chords), wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist.

”Yeah,” Lance agrees, leaning backwards. “Let’s stay here.”

* * *

An alarm pierces through the room, startling Lance out of a slumber he didn’t know he had succumbed to.

Above him, Keith is snapping awake as well, eyes still foggy from sleep, as he scrambles to get up and off of Lance.

Only once Keith is standing, offering Lance a hand to get up, the alarm cuts off.

So did the lights.

* * *

His plan was risky, he knew.

It would take a great amount of stealth, patience and knowledge, he also knew.

But those were all traits he harboured.

When he had allowed himself to be captured (that fight could’ve been so easily won, the Blue Paladin’s stance was terrible, and while the Princess’ attempts at hitting him we’re nearly flawless, he could’ve broken her arm three different times), Acxa and Narti had hacked into the Castle’s database and downloaded their schematics, while he made sure they stayed busy long enough so they could get it without being caught by the small, green one. As soon as they got them, they transferred them to his chip, the one he had kept under the nail of his thumb, and he had allowed the Princess’ staff to hit his head, rendering him ‘unconscious’.

They had passed Axca, Ezor and Narti on the way to their pod, and the Blue Paladin and the Princess had ‘won’ that battle, but had almost been too late in saving their Red Paladin, Lotor’s soon-to-be mate.

When he had first captured the Red Paladin, he was a disgusting creature, in his eyes. But then, then he had heard his cries, his screams, seen his tears and blood, and he had wanted it. While they thought their friend was merely in a box, scared out of his mind, he had been tied down to Lotor’s bed, and had been fucked until he had passed out. In hindsight, Lotor should have healed him before doing that, but in that moment, he just wanted a small taste.

He still tortured the poor boy to no ends, being turned on every time he screamed, begged, cried, but kept the excuse of getting the Blue Paladin to become his mate as an excuse. His generals would never have approved of a halfbreed as his mate, and would try to kill him and the Red Paladin, and that was simply too much of a hassle.

So he pretended that his generals did not hate his half breed status and continued to go after the Blue Paladin, but only wanting to taste the Red one.

Then they escaped.

Lotor had left that fleet in the hands of one of his generals- Sendak, maybe?- and travelled to other planets to find more half Galrans like him, one that would help him in obtaining the Red Paladin once more and wouldn’t try to killing him for having a half breed as a mate.

He found his generals after the first month, and during the few months they were together, they built trust, loyalty, and a budding romance between Axca and Ezor formed. 

It was then that he knew they would not mind, so he set his plan into action.

He had twirled the key the Princess had ‘accidentally’ left behind in his cuffed hands, waiting for the moment Narti would make the entire Castle go on a major power outage, rendering even the Lions powerless. She would leave the artificial oxygen on, for Lotor to breathe and stay alive, of course, but everything else, artificial gravity included, would go off. No gravity would aid him in claiming the Red Paladin- he had leverage with his jet pack, while the Red Paladin would be desperately trying to dodge, fruitlessly.

The alarms had started seconds before Narti had disabled the power.

When the lights had gone out, he was already unlocking his cuffs, and placing the chip that was under his thumb nail into the slot of the armour on his wrist.

He had casually stood up from the chair and activated the map of the ship.

There were seven dots, excluding him.

The first one was pink, for the Princess, he remembered Axca saying, and in the control room with the orange one, her royal adviser.

The third dot was green, the Green Paladin, and in the green Lion's hangar, with the yellow dot, the Yellow Paladin.

The next two dots he came across was blue and red, in the Red Lion's hangar.

With a small smirk and a breathy, smug, laugh, he strutted out of the room-

And slammed straight into someone.

He pushed himself away, trying to collect himself, but his wrist was caught by an impressively strong hand, one that was glowing purple.

" _Lotor_ ," The Black Paladin (Shiro, was it?) growled, eyes narrowed into a glare in the small light his robotic arm gave.

"Shiro," he mocked, voice equally as dark. He grinned when Shiro's glare darkened, the grip on his wrist tighter.

Shiro's flesh hand whipped out and grabbed a hold of his other wrist, the one with the schematics on it. "What is this?"

"Oh, you know, the menu for our local Galra diner," He comments in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. "If you would kindly let me go-"

" _No._ "

"Fine," he sighs, closing his eyes briefly. They always make him do it the hard way. With his claws, he manages to pinch a nerve in Shiro's arm. A look of shock and pain overtake his face before his eyes roll back into his head and he crumbles to the ground, unconscious.

He steps over the body, and continues on his journey for his new mate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip okay  
> announcements'll be at the bottom i suggest you read it is Important  
> so uh,,  
> shit goes down next chapter, should be longer than this one  
> feedback is v appreciated!!!  
> i like comments bc i know u guys are reading it n enjoying it, but like with the kudos u . do . not . have . too .  
> dont let this peer pressure you into it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENTS  
> 1.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoeGe82AFm0  
> 2.  
> "SHIRO CAN DO EVERYTHING BUT DIE" AS NFOAF  
> 3.  
> im  
> s5 im crying i have so many theories  
> AND FINALLY  
> 4.  
> REALLY IMPORTANT  
> A FEW OF MY FRIENDS AND I MADE A DISCORD FOR THIS WORK/my other works AND ANOTHER PERSONS WORK (eli_inthebathroom ???? any of u know them??? ) SO, HERES THE LINK, JOIN IF U WANT, LITERALLY ANY ONE CAN JOIN ITS GOOD, RIGHT NOW ALL WERE DOING IS FUCKING AROUND WITH A !TAROT BOT, UM, its a place for like,, update days n ranting n whatever the hell u want  
> I WOULD BE V GREAT TO SEE ALL OF U THERE AND MEET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
> link:  
> https://discord.gg/NbWJw5B  
> i hope to see u there ;)
> 
> feedback is appreciated thanks  
> hope u liked it  
> next chapter should be soon


	4. Authors Noteee (nothing is being abandoned, no long updates, just a Good announcement)

OOF HELLO

SO,

HI

there really is nothing bad on ehre

so, 

hey , its ya boi, uh.. skinny penis,

sorry im bad at this down to business

my friends and i made a discord server for this/my other works and another authors works (eli_inthebathroom, check them out, theyre great,,). we both didnt wanna make a solo server for our stuff so,, this happened! i would love to meet all of u and actually talk about stuff outside of commentsainosmaksa. in this server it p much shows updates on our fics and new postings and whatever the hell else you want :P

https://discord.gg/NbWJw5B

 

:D

anywhoo,

the discord link will be in end notes from now on, the next update w i l l replace this chapter! itll be soon :D hopefully *does superstitious shittt*

welp bye see u next chapter (or ,, on the server ,,? :D)

(ps, feedback is great as always, next chapter serious shit goes down)


End file.
